Sorrowful Joy
by Nani-Nadja
Summary: Kagome has been hiding somthing of inuyasha's and when he finds out he shows one of the many acts of love towards Kagome... (not that time.. IM INOOCENT I TELL YA INNOCENT) unless.. u mean when... nvm
1. Default Chapter

At Kagome and Sango were playing virtual reality street fighting. Inuyasha, Miroku and a whole lot of other people were watching them and hearing them fight by looking at the big screen

"Every body wants Kung Fu Fight-ing"

"da da da da da da da da" sang Sango

"IM as fast as lighting."

"da da da da da da da BULL CRAP!"

Ten minutes later the girls came out with bruises where they actually made contact.

"Damn virtual reality… I couldn't tell what was real nor what was fake… I'm sorry Kagome." Sango apologized.

"Its ok… sorry I decked you." Kagome replied.

"Sorry I beat you three times in a row." Kagome gave Sango an evil glare.

"Forget you." said Kagome setting off with Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku decided to get some refreshments while Kagome and Inuyasha played more games, or at least decided on what to play next. They decided to play paintball after a long time of debating and caught up with Miroku and Sango to tell them. They raced over to the paintball section and got geared up.

There were two teams of 4 each. Sango and Miroku were screaming and hiding behind barrels scared of the fast moving paint pellets. Inuyasha and Kagome were shooting each other since it was girls against boys. As for the other two… Kagome and Inuyasha scared them away, by shooting at their head gear… well Inuyasha was at least.

When Kagome and Inuyasha ran out of pellets they ambushed Sango and Miroku for theirs. Kagome ran out first because Sango thought the crowd was going to take out their own guns and start shooting them and Sango was too afraid of the pellets to risk that… so she started to shoot at the crowd. Miroku just stood behind the barrel touching the many welts that formed on his legs and arms wincing every now and then.

Kagome ran at Inuyasha and managed to wrestle the gun out of his hands and jump on his back. She started shooting his back before it started to run out. Inuyasha turned around while Kagome was still on top of him which put her into a straddling position.

Inuyasha got the gun from Kagome and shot her with the last pellet in the stomach. Kagome felt the most pain she ever felt in her entire life before she fell against Inuyasha.

In the crowd a man laughed and walked towards the exit putting his gun back into his pocket while singing… "I missed one target got another, just so happens- a to be mother." Naraku grinned and walked to his car to set off towards his home.

"Kagome? You can uh… get off me now. You guys won… Kagome?"

Kagome stay laying on Inuyasha with her legs around his waist. In her hand the out of ammo gun she got from Sango fell.

"KAGOME!" Screamed Sango running over to the two who stay laying on the floor of the paintball field. Miroku was already there and that's when Inuyasha knew Kagome was hurt. What he didn't realize was that the "paint" that flowed from her stomach unlike the yellow paint balls they were shooting with was red. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran to his car. The others doing the same and not one decided to stop to take off the paintball gear. Inuyasha and the others waited in the waiting room. Inuyasha was pacing.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know it would hurt her that bad…" Sango got up and smacked Inuyasha hard on the cheek of his face.

"Inuyasha it wasn't your fault! Snap out of it! If it was anyone's fault here it was the person who shot Kagome!" Sango had no idea where the sudden anger outburst came from. Miroku grabbed her from off the floor where she fell crying and sat her in a seat.

"She does have a point Inuyasha." Was all Miroku could say before he started making phone calls to Kagome's family.

When the doctor came in, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha stood up and waited for him to speak.

"Who are you to Miss Hirugashi?" he said pointing to Sango.

"A friend."

"And you?" He said pointing to Miroku.

"A friend also."

"And you?" he said pointing to Inuyasha.

"her fiancé." Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha shocked at what they had just heard. Is Inuyasha just saying that so the doctor gives him more authority over Kagome? Or is it true? Sango thought.

"Yes yes… ok. Now the as for the situation with Mrs. Hirugashi to be… she's not doing to well… the shot chipped her spine, so she will not be able to walk for some time."

"How long is this "some time" supposedly?"

"About two or three months depending on how fast she heals… but I don't think you guys knew… but the shot also killed… the fetus."

"The fetus?!" the group said in unison.

"Yes. She was pregnant. But the baby was barely noticeably since it was only about a month or so… and there seems to be some problems with Miss Hirugashi at the moment. She's… glowing…"

Inuyasha ran past the doctor to see Kagome. When he found her in her room she was clean of all blood but she was glowing a pink and bluish color. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the baby." Kagome looked away from him and as she spoke.

"I didn't want you to be so over protective of me. And why do you say "the" baby rather than "my" baby?"

"I guess I wasn't sue whether I should've called it mine. Why are you glowing?"

"That baby… wasn't my only one."

"What do you mean?"

"The glow is pinkish blue because its not sure whether it wants to be a girl or a boy yet… the baby that died was a girl… her sibling is looking for her."

"Should I tell the doctors?"

"They know."

Inuyasha smiled as he cried many tears of joy. He kissed Kagome and looked around in his jacket for something.

"Whatcha looking for Inuyasha?" Inuyasha found it and put it in Kagome's hand.

"Marry me Kagome?" Kagome was shocked. The tears that were yearning to be free were freed as she cried uncontrollably and reached for him. Throwing her hands around his neck saying yes as many times as she could. She still hadn't seen the ring though. That's when Inuyasha opened it and put it on her finger that she realized this was all so real unlike the game she and Sango played earlier. It was a beautiful ring… (use your imagination… I'm not a jewelry expert) it was a silver ring with a 24 karate diamond. It was perfectly round and the size was a perfect circle. Outside Inuyasha could hear Sango scream "YES!"

"Come in here you eavesdropper." Inuyasha said playfully.

"OH-MY-GOD Kagome! Your gonna get married! To Inuyasha!"

"He could've given me a cardboard box ring and I still would've said yes."

"Kagome…" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"We're a family now… you and I."

Kagome smiled and kissed him. Miroku came in grabbing Sango's ass.

"Things wont change one bit.


	2. um chapter 2?

Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate that. I have to type this on a different computer so I can't directly thank you but you know who are.  
  
I promise to update more often. I have just been caught up with finales and now that they are over I have nothing to worry about and can update as soon as soon is soon   
  
Sorrowful Joy Chapter 2  
  
By the end of the first week Kagome was allowed to go home. Inuyasha picked her up and on the way home had an interesting conversation.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I was wondering, is it normal for a to-be father to have weird cravings?" "Like what?" "Honey and bread... and a not so weird fries and BBQ sauce combo." "That's normal. I myself have been craving honey and pineapple." Inuyasha gave Kagome a face and said, "Want to pick some up...?" "Sure!"  
  
By the time Inuyasha and Kagome got home, the car and it's trunk was full of a variety of foods, drinks and party favors.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kagome's family were sitting in the living room talking about nothing in particular when... "Oi! Miroku! Sango! Help me out will you?!" "(gasp) Kagome's home!" said Sango and Kagome's mother Naru.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran outside to help unload the car, while Naru helped Kagome into the kitchen. "So Kagome, was the hospital ok? Did they treat you well?" "Yes mom, everything is fine. My baby is healthy and-" "...BABY?!" Sango and Inuyasha paused. Sango gently put down her bag and left, "This is none of my business..."  
  
"Who's the father?" Naru started. Kagome nodded in Inuyasha's direction. "Inuyasha is." "... How... when... WHERE?!" "Um mother... how when and where are hard questions... they are awfully detailed..." "How... easily. When, three weeks a day and... about... twenty two minutes ago. As for where... I'd rather not tell you Ms. Higurashi." "Hmmm... three weeks ago... Kagome you had Sango and Miroku over!" "They went to go pick up Sota and Shippo, what you think we would do that in front of them?" Naru ignored the last statement. "Ok... now answer where..." "Inuyasha... you tell her." "Ok... where... well..." Inuyasha rocked on his heels to his toes with a cup of coffee in his hand staring at Kagome before replying "everywhere..." Kagome and Inuyasha smirked. Naru was dumbfounded.  
  
When she was able to figure everything out she sweat dropped. "Well almost everywhere. Kagome said your room, Sota's room, Gramp's room and the kitchen table where off-limits." Said Inuyasha sounded disappointed trying to both cover the 'everywhere' and trying to stress out Naru.  
  
Kagome got up and began unpacking with her back to her mother. "Inuyasha don't get too detailed." Kagome said so that only Inuyasha could hear. "So you guys did that... in my LIVING ROOM?!" "Not really, we moved upstairs." Naru gave Inuyasha a shocked look and ran upstairs. "What do you think she'll do when she finds the cracked wall?" "We'll see soon enough." After five minutes of putting away food they heard, "MY WALL!" "Sorry mom..." "Are you really?" Yelled Naru doubting. "Now that I think about it... no ... too good of an outcome." Kagome winked at Inuyasha and he growled a growl that told her he was thinking the same thing. "This is going to be a fun pregnancy "said Kagome teasing Inuyasha.  
  
The next day Sango, Miroku and Kagome's family found Kagome sleeping on Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha with his mouth partly open, ear twitching and arm protectively around Kagome's waist. Littering the living room were Pineapples, click clacks, honey, sugar packets, saltines, BBQ sauce, marshmallow pies, flavored popcorn and an assortment of rappers, all of the French fires had been eaten.  
  
Inuyasha growled and showed his fangs as he opened his eyes. "Inuyasha... Kagome...!" Sango poked them. Kagome started waking up as everyone walked into the kitchen. She stretched and looked up seeing Inuyasha kissing him happily as her mother screamed "Get this stuff picked up!" 'It feels great to be home! I love waking up to see Inuyasha'  
  
Inuyasha speed cleaned and sat on the couch playing with click clacks and blowing a party whistle (that one that has a roll thing like a butterfly's tongue). He was also listening to the conversation between the girls of the house. "Mom is it natural for me to um... want Inuyasha now more than I ever did?" "Yes. It's your hormone level. It's off the charts right now." Kagome sighed and dropped her shoulders, looking at her hands that lay in her lap. "Kagome...?" Sango rubbed Kagome's back. "I no longer have a life here. Mom, I need to move out. This house is way too small to house two generations!" "Your right Kagome, and I will help you, just one question." "Yes mom?" "... Why couldn't you use protection?!" Sango muffled a laugh. "MOTHER!" "It was a spur of the moment thing. I being a dog demon act on instinct. It wasn't my fault your turned me on... I didn't think at that time..." Kagome sweat dropped. "Inuyasha... come here." Inuyasha inched towards the kitchen. When he saw Kagome in a solemn mood, he knew the sentence to come. "We need to talk." he mouthed as Kagome said it. Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside to discuss the apartment or house situation.  
  
"I have a good job, I don't want to loose it because of the baby! $500,000 a year is hard to come by and with your $600,000 a year we are making a very good living!" Kagome said needing reassurance. "It's ok... you'll just take maternity leave." He gave her the reassurance she needed. "So it's settled... we look tomorrow?" "Yup." Kagome was excited about living on her own. At 20 she should be starting her own life anyway. 


End file.
